Inesperados Momentos
by Hanabi Ai
Summary: Todo comienza con Squalo a punto de tener un bebé, algo se complica y termina recibiendo ayuda inesperada que le hace cambiar respecto al futuro del recién nacido. Ese es solamente el inicio de una serie de Inesperados momentos para el capitán estratega de Varia, su jefe y varios miembros de la familia Vongola Pareja principal: Xanxus x Squalo Parejas secundarias: 8059 y D18
1. Chapter 1

No podía entender cómo, de todos los hombres en el mundo, a él le tenía que ocurrir esto, le había pedido hace poco ayuda a Dino Cavallone, no tenía a quien más recurrir en su situación y nada sabían los Varia acerca de eso, no es por nada que estuvo demorándose más de lo habitual en sus misiones, cosa de estar los nueve meses completamente fuera del castillo. Con una cesárea nacería su bebe, pero a este se le había ocurrido querer salir antes, las contracciones le estaban matando, sin embargo eso no era lo peor, él era hombre, por lo tanto el pequeño no podría salir como normalmente lo haría si fuera mujer, muriendo en el intento. El dolor era muy intenso y ya no podía mantenerse en pie, estaba tan cerca de llegar…cayó de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el vientre. Escucho unos pasos en la hierba y deseó con toda su alma que fuera ese potro salvaje, oyó su nombre, pero él no tenía fuerzas para responder, su visión se volvía borrosa y sabía que si no lo encontraban ahora perdería toda oportunidad de salir bien de esta.

-¡Squalo! ¡Resiste por favor!- unos brazos lo sostuvieron antes de caer definitivamente al suelo.

-Al fin llegaste…-le dijo casi sin aliento

-¡Romario! ¡Rápido, ve por un médico!- el hombre desapareció rápidamente de la vista de los dos, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

-No puedo…esperar más…-decía mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano del rubio.

-¿Tienes un cuchillo?- esa pregunta lo asustaba

-¿Para…para qué lo quieres?-preguntó temeroso ante la respuesta

-¿TIENES UNO O NO?-Sacó uno rápidamente de su bolsillo y se lo mostró

-Ahora…ábreme el vientre…-Dino palideció, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué dices? no puedo hacer eso…-el pelilargo estalló en cólera.

-¡Créeme que si yo pudiera, lo haría! pero sé que me desmayaría antes de terminar…

-¡Podrías morir!

-¡DIABLOS, yo no importo!

-Haz lo que te dice…-la figura de un hombre se presentó ante su borrosa visión, escuchar su voz casi le provoca un ataque cardiaco. Se arrodilló a su lado. Le abrió la camisa y tomando el cuchillo de las manos de Cavallone se dispuso a cortar la piel del peliplata que finalmente cayó inconsciente.

Cuando despertó en aquella confortable habitación, se sorprendió de seguir con vida, pero acordándose de un detalle importante de porque estaba ahí trato de incorporarse rápidamente, lo que causó que soltara un agudo grito de dolor y que su cabeza comenzara a darle vueltas. Sus quejidos despertaron a Dino, que se había quedado dormido en un sillón al lado de la cama.

-Aun no debes moverte…tienes suerte de estar vivo, el doctor llego justo a tiempo para cerrar la herida y detener el sangrado…- le ayudo a acomodarse y continuo-mira que improvisar una cesárea así como si nada, aunque gracias a eso le salvaste la vida a tu bebé…-el tiburón le miró fijamente, el otro le sonrió y volvió a sentarse.

-Las circunstancias cambiaron Squalo, ¿realmente deseas seguir con esto? En cuanto la veas no querrás alejarte de ella…

-¿Ella?

-Es una hermosa niña…se parece a ti…

-…yo…-en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Xanxus entró cargando un revoltoso bulto entre sus brazos.

-Al fin despertaste, escoria.

-Así que si eras tú…creí que había muerto y estaba en el infierno-bromeó mientras a la habitación hacia ingreso Romario que se disculpaba por la intromisión del jefe de los Varia.

-Tranquilo Romario, mejor vamos a hablar con el doctor…-Cuando ambos se fueron, el moreno se acercó a la cama y le extendió a la pequeña para que la tuviera.

-Es tan ruidosa como su madre-las mejillas de Squalo se tiñeron de rojo, cogió a su hija algo temeroso de hacerle daño y que comenzara a llorar, pero una vez apoyada en su pecho la bebé se calmó. Era tan chiquita y como Dino le había dicho, muy hermosa, tenía el cabello y la piel blanca y unos ojos rojos como dos rubíes, tomo su manita la cual se enrollo en uno de sus dedos y sonrió.

-Así que pensabas darle mi hija a esa escoria de Cavallone…

-¡Maldito bocazas!-grito bajito para no asustar a su adorable nena que se había dormido profundamente escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-inquirió sentándose al borde de la cama y alargando su brazo para acariciar la pequeña cabecita blanca.

-¿De qué hubiera servido?- desvió la vista de su jefe y este con la mano que mimaba a su hija le tiró un mechón de cabellos obligándolo a cruzar miradas.

-Tal vez tengas razón y no hubiera servido de nada…pero por lo menos hubieras estado a mi lado, sin ti todo es tan silencioso y sabes que eres el único que me puede calmar.

-Eso es porque eres un jefe maldito…

-Juegas con tu suerte entupido tiburón…si no fuera porque la tienes en brazos…-entonces la bebe abrió sus ojitos y comenzó a llorar buscando el "pecho" de su "madre".

-Tiene hambre, dale de comer mamá…- se burló el mayor

-¡Serás…!-el mecerla no servía para tranquilizarla y notando el aprieto en que se encontraba el capitán estratega, sacó de su chaqueta un biberón y se lo entrego entre risas.

-¡Ya verás…!- la niña bebía enérgicamente mientras no despegaba los ojos de quien la tenía firmemente sujeta.

-¡Pues eso quiero! Quiero ver como después de que te recuperes y salgas de esta pocilga me compensas estos nueve meses de ausencia…

-¿POCILGA? ¿COMPENSARTE? ¡Eres un maldito!- sentía que su presión subía y el dolor en el vientre aumentaba, el otro le tiró nuevamente del cabello haciéndole soltar una mueca, pero antes de poder reclamar ya le tenía el mentón sujeto robándole un beso.

-Tan ruidoso…por ahora, solo ocúpate de cuidar muy bien de mi pequeña Rei-el pelinegro se levantó y dándose la vuelta se marchó, dejando a Squalo con la palabra en la boca, se contuvo porque pensó que tendría bastante tiempo para hacerlo pagar, por hoy ya habían pasado suficientes cosas inesperadas y aun tenía que cuidar de su ahora principal prioridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Analizaba todas las misiones en las que había estado y dedujo que no se comparaban a esto, pasados los días desde su llegada al castillo ya no le importaba que le dijeran que no era buena idea que la bebé durmiera en su cama, "en mi cama, ojala durmiera ahí", pensaba siempre que Lussuria le regañaba porque no la dejaba en la cuna, pero él lo hacía, la dejaba ahí durmiendo como angelito durante el día solo que de noche lloraba como posesa y se calmaba solo cuando la tomaba en brazos y ella se apoyaba en su pecho, para ella, estar en esa posición con Squalo era para Xanxus , su sillón. El único enfadado por esa situación era su maldito jefe, eran obvias las razones por las que quería a su hija fuera de la cama, solo tenía que ver sus ojos y saber lo que deseaba.

-Déjala en su cuna, escoria- le reclamaba el moreno

- El primero en gritar "¡Cállala!" eres tú por si no lo habías notado.

-Mal acostumbras a mi hija teniéndola siempre en brazos.

-Solo son excusas…el otro día vi cómo te quedaste dormido con ella en esta misma cama, así que no te quejes que sé perfectamente porque no quieres que esté aquí…

-Y sabiéndolo… ¿POR QUÉ NO HACES NADA?- Gritó rabioso provocando que la niña despertara y comenzara a llorar, así eran todas las noches, ellos discutían, la pequeña lloraba y Squalo pasaba la mitad de la noche tratando de hacer que se calmara, al final ninguno dormía lo suficiente y sus temperamentos chocaban.

-Creo recordar que fue una orden tuya el que cuidara de Rei, pero si quieres que llore toda la noche mientras tu disfrutas, es cosa tuya…

-¡Ahora soy yo el único que disfruta!-Xanxus estaba furioso, ya habían pasado más de nueve meses y esa escoria le negaba su "derecho"-y ni siquiera haces bien tu trabajo, esa mocosa llora toda la noche…mejor me voy a dormir a otro lado…-cerro con un portazo dejando al pelilargo solo con una bebé que a cada momento parecía más irritada.

-¿POR QUÉ NO TE DUERMES?-Realmente deseó no haberle gritado, la pequeña con su carita empapada en lágrimas había agarrado un mechón de su largo cabello y lo jalaba con fuerza. Superbi Squalo, capitán estratega de los Varia, por primera vez, se sentía sobrepasado.

Durmió a duras penas, cabeceaba de vez en cuando al notar que la bebé entrecerraba sus ojitos, esa había sido la peor noche del mes que llevaba nacida, pero ya era de mañana y estaba dándole de comer, ya estaba más calmada e incluso se veía feliz a pesar de la horrible velada, lo notaba al ver que a veces soltaba el biberón y le dirigía una adorable sonrisa, se le apretaba el corazón al recordar cómo le había gritado a esa indefensa criatura. Luego de terminar la acostó en su cuna y ella se durmió profundamente, pensó en hacer lo mismo, pero la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entro Xanxus, supo de inmediato que las cosas se pondrían feas.

-¡Tienes una misión, escoria!- le grito mientras se le acercaba.

-¡Eres un maldito…!- Xanxus lo golpeo, debido a todas las noches sin dormir su equilibrio era mal y cayo de golpe a la cama.

-¿Recuerdas lo de compensarme, estúpido tiburón?-se le había tirado encima y él, sin fuerzas, no pudo evitarlo, con solo un pantalón de pijama era una presa fácil y aunque siempre le había dejado hacer lo que el otro se le venía en gana, ahora no tenía ánimos para nada.

-¡Deten…!-pero fue silenciado por un brusco beso.

-¿NO QUIERES PEDIRLE AYUDA A ESA ESCORIA DE CAVALLONE?-No podía creerlo, "¿Xanxus celoso?"

-¡No grites! ¡La despertaras!- El moreno le miro iracundo para luego reírse.

-¿Ahora te preocupa? No pensabas igual cuando se la ibas a regalar a esa esco…-No pudo terminar porque fue callado por una feroz bofetada, jamás había osado levantarle la mano a su jefe y esperando el contraataque, cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no llego, los abrió al notar que acariciaban su abdomen, Xanxus tenía la vista fija en su irregular cicatriz, recuerdo de aquella improvisada cesárea y la rozaba con los dedos casi con cuidado.

-Realmente hubieras podido morir, escoria…

-Yo no importaba en ese momento, además…yo debí haber muerto hace mucho tiempo ¿Recuerdas?- Ahora sus miradas permanecían fijas el uno en el otro, Xanxus se llevó una mano a su mejilla y sonrío.

-¡Eres valiente, escoria!

-Lo lamento…yo…-Squalo no podía seguir manteniendo los ojos abiertos por más tiempo y ante la mirada de sorpresa del otro, se durmió profundamente.

Despertó finalmente, la habitación estaba a oscuras, había dormido durante todo el día…se volteó viendo a Xanxus abrazado a él, ambos bajo las sábanas. Su acompañante abrió los ojos y le miró detenidamente.

-Despiertas al fin, escoria…- Squalo suspiró, esta vez se sentía mucho mejor, pero se incorporó sentándose en la cama rápidamente al notar que le faltaba algo.

-¡Mí nena! ¿Dónde está Rei?- Xanxus le abrazó por la espalda riendo.

-Eres una mamá muy sobreprotectora- apuntó hacia la cuna haciendo que el otro mirara, allí estaba su bebé, durmiendo pacíficamente y un sentimiento de derrota lo inundo al ver que el otro logro lo que él no pudo.

-¿Cómo hiciste para que no llorara?

-La mantuve despierta todo el día…

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- El asombro y la rabia lo dominaron por un segundo, pero se calmó- Lo lamento…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por quedarte dormido, escoria?

- Por no decirte nada, pero la verdad es que ni yo podía aceptar mi situación, además… ¡Solo le pedí ayuda a ese caballo salvaje cuando Rei iba a nacer!

-También lo lamento…-dijo casi en un susurro y aunque llegó a escucharlo, solo sonrío para sí mismo.

-Si quieres…podemos hacerlo ahora…-Las mejillas sonrosadas del peliplata se perdieron entre la oscuridad y los devoradores besos de Xanxus.


	3. Chapter 3

Terminaba de colocarle los mini calcetines a su bebé que balbuceaba incesantemente, sentía que su cabeza le iba a estallar, no se sentía muy bien de salud y por eso seguía recostado en la cama. Pensaba en tomar algo para su malestar cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¡¿Capitán, puedo pasar?!

-¡VOOOIII! ¿QUÉ QUIERES?-Un chico con una capucha gigante de rana en su cabeza entró a la habitación.

-Acaba de llegar Dino Cavallone y quiere hablar con usted.

-¿Potro salvaje? Ahora mismo no me encuentro muy bien…dile que entre…

-¿No se siente bien? ¿No estará embarazado de nuevo, capitán?

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS, FRAN!- El peliverde salió para luego traer consigo al rubio que al entrar se fue directamente donde la pequeña que se llevaba una mantita a su boca y la tomo en brazos completamente embobado.

-¡¿Cómo está mi nena favorita?! ¡Qué grande estás!- le decía mientras la besaba efusivamente.

-¡No le pegues tus microbios, maldito caballo salvaje!

-¡No seas malo, Squalo! Es que Rei es muy adorable… ¿Qué pasa, no has dormido bien? ¿Quieres que la cuide mientras duermes?- el otro solo se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y cerraba los ojos-¿No me digas que tienes depresión post-parto?

-¡Me sorprende cuanta estupidez puede salir de tu boca! Además…ella ya no llora "tanto" por las noches…

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Y cómo lograste ese milagro, acaso le cantas para que se duerma?-El rostro del pelilargo se volvió completamente rojo y Dino no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo tan avergonzado.

-El problema ya no es ese te dije…el problema soy yo…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Cada vez que cierro los ojos, la imagen de que me arrebatan a mi hija se repite en mi mente sin que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo…pienso todos los días que en cualquier momento pueden atacarnos y ella sería la primera víctima…

-¿Esa preocupación era la razón por la que querías que me quedara con ella?

-¡Somos un grupo de asesinos, maldición! ¿Qué clase de influencia le podría brindar en estas circunstancias? Muchos de aquí estarían felices de que yo muriera y entonces ella se quedaría sola…cuando estaba en mi vientre, cada segundo era una batalla mental entre mi deber y su vida, el más mínimo error y la hubiera perdido…una bebé estaría mejor en tus manos ya que eres demasiado blando…

-Creo que en mis manos o en las tuyas el peligro seria el mismo, Squalo, pero hay una cosa que puedo afirmar y es que a pesar de todos los obstáculos, la llevaste en tu vientre hasta el final y sin ninguna duda hubieras entregado tu vida para que ella pudiera nacer y sé que lo volverías a hacer…si eso no es ser una buena madre, entonces no sé lo que es, además…ella te ama tanto como tú a ella- Le dijo mostrándole como Rei no despegaba la mirada de su "mamá" y cuando este la veía ella sonreía agitando sus bracitos.

-¡Soy el capitán estratega de los Varia!...mi deber es estar en primera línea si los de afuera quieren atacar…-decía un tanto abatido mientras hacía sonar un sonajero que dejaba perpleja a su bebé.

-¿Has hablado de esto con Xanxus?

-¡Claro que no, estúpido caballo salvaje!...ese maldito jefe se burlaría de lo idiota que soy…- Dino se rió de aquel comentario.

-¡Le sigues llamando así a pesar de tener una hija en común!

-¡Él siempre será mi maldito jefe bastardo!

-Pues pienso que deberías preguntarle su opinión al respecto ¿No crees Xanxus?-Squalo levantó la vista atónito cuando de detrás de la puerta apareció el moreno.

-¡¿ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO!?-el peliblanco se puso más pálido de lo que estaba y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que se lo tragara nuevamente un tiburón.

-¡Por supuesto, escoria!...quería saber qué demonios te pasaba y tal parece que solo aceptas la ayuda de esta escoria de Cavallone…

-¡¿Xanxus, estas celoso?!-pregunto incrédulo el mencionado.

-¡Cállate, escoria!- si las miradas mataran, el rubio ya estaría muerto y enterrado- Te permito que cuides a mi hija por unos minutos mientras yo hablo con esta escoria idiota…-Dino se retiró raudo de la habitación, temía por su integridad física y aunque también por la del otro, era mejor no meterse en peleas de otras parejas, además…ahora tenía a la linda bebé solo para él.

Xanxus espero a que esa escoria cerrara la puerta para acercarse al idiota que estaba acostado en la cama quien lo miraba con algo de temor.

-¿Sabes que yo también soy responsable de esa niña, escoria?- le dijo sujetándolo del rostro.

-¡Tu no pediste ser padre!

-¡¿Y acaso tu si?!- se río el moreno- El que hayas estado solo los nueve meses que la tuviste dentro tuyo es culpa tuya ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te obligaría a perderla o que me reiría de ti?- El pelilargo bajo la vista- Te preocupas tanto por su bienestar que te olvidas del tuyo ¿Recuerdas la última vez que comiste algo? Debes saber que Rei no come por los dos, estúpido tiburón. Por eso luces enfermo y te sientes mal ¿Cómo pretendes protegerla en esas condiciones?... ¿Quién pensaría que eres alguien tan sensible y delicado?- le dijo al secar una lagrima que Squalo luchaba por que no saliera-Bueno…siempre has tenido tendencia a cuidar de los mocosos…

-¡Serás un maldito!- le grito avergonzado antes de recibir en la cara su ropa que le había tirado el otro.

- Ahora vístete, nos vamos al comedor y debes saber… que si alguien osara ponerle un solo dedo encima a nuestra hija, no me importa si arraso con la mitad del mundo con tal de defenderla…- Squalo se ruborizó, no tenía palabras para replicarle al maldito que tenía en frente, más que obedecer…

-Creía que tenías hambre…-decía Dino a una bebé que hacia pucheros y apartaba con su manita el biberón cuando se lo ofrecía.

-¡OH! Aunque se muera de hambre ella no comerá nada a menos que se lo de Squalo- Le dijo Lussuria que veía la escena entretenido.

-Es igual de caprichosa que el jefe- Dijo Bel terminando la frase con su habitual risita.

-¡No digas eso, Bel!- Le reprendió el de gafas de sol.

-¡Como digna hija del jefe, merece ser tratada con respeto!- Grito Levi tras levantarse bruscamente de su silla y arrebatarle de los brazos del rubio a la pequeña para intentar el darle la mamadera, pero en ese mismo instante la niña comenzó a llorar de tal manera que toda su carita se puso colorada.

-El "pulpo" la traumo-dijo Bel riendo.

- EL jefe y el capitán se enfadaran si sigue haciéndola llorar, Levi-san.- Decía calmadamente Fran al hombre que mecía a Rei sin éxito hasta que se calmó estirando sus bracitos hacia la persona que estaba detrás de Levi.

-¡Squalo, te esperábamos! – sonrío Cavallone ante su llegada mientras el otro cogía a su nena, le secaba el rostro y ella se apoyaba en él, le hacía pucheros y se llevaba su manita a la boca indicándole que tenía hambre.

-¡Lo lamento mucho, jefe!- rogaba de rodillas Levi al mismo tiempo que los dos más jóvenes se burlaban de él. Las peleas y los gritos entre todos los hacía ver como una enérgica y "poco usual" familia, bastante rara, pero familia al fin y al cabo.


	4. Chapter 4

Xanxus se sentía inquieto, lo que estaba a punto de hacer podía cambiar su situación actual con ese estúpido tiburón, pero primero debía encontrar a esa escoria donde quiera que se hubiera metido. Unos fuertes chillidos le indicaron el camino y al abrir la puerta recibió en la cara una salpicadura de agua. Rei estaba dentro de la bañera salpicando y chapoteando loca de felicidad mientras Squalo le frotaba su cuerpecito con una esponja. La pequeña al ver a su papá se puso a reír y a agitar el agua con mayor intensidad.

-¿Bañándola a estas horas?- le pregunto al empapado pelilargo.

-Lussuria le estaba dando su papilla cuando a ella no se le ocurrió nada mejor que arrojar la comida a la cara de los demás y ensuciarse a si misma también, la hubieras visto, era igual a ti.

-Como dicen, "lo que se hereda no se hurta"

-¡No te enorgullezcas de eso!... ¿A que viniste?

-Necesito hablar contigo, escoria- Squalo le miro intrigado.

-Sabes que no puedo descuidarme ni un segundo cuando la baño…

-¡Pues sácala del agua! Te quiero completamente enfocado en mi….-solo recibió una risotada de respuesta, pero luego suspiro, saco a la niña de la bañera quien empezó a llorar y a patalear para luego abrazarse al cuello de su mamá sollozando entre tanto este la tapaba con una toalla y los tres se dirigieron a su habitación.

- Con Rei mi enfoque en ti solo está la mitad, jefe- le recalcó al moreno que se le acercó enfadado y lo levantó de la cama sujetándolo del brazo bruscamente- ¡Al menos déjame vestirla!- grito ofuscado el peliplata.

-¡Al diablo! ¡Te lo diré aquí y ahora!- el pelilargo se liberó del agarre para seguir secando a su bebé que le sonreía ahora luego de su rabieta momentánea y le dedicaba unos cuantos "dadadadabuu"- ¿Recuerdas esa vez que me dijiste que yo no había pedido ser padre?- Squalo asintió sin siquiera mirarlo- Era mentira-La sonrisa de su rostro por ver a su hija llevarse su piececito a la boca se disipó en ese mismo instante, pero no levantó la vista y el otro al ver que no le contestaría, prosiguió.

-Yo planeé tu embarazo…-el otro siguió colocándole la ropa sin reaccionar ante tales palabras.

-¿No dirás nada, escoria?...Te inyecte una droga capaz de recrear el aparato reproductor femenino interno, su efecto dura desde el momento de la concepción hasta tres meses después del parto…- Squalo permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, tomo en brazos a su hija y se la entrego sin decir una sola palabra a su padre, saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo.

Una semana y esa escoria aun no le hablaba. Sentado en su sillón con su pequeña sentada en sus piernas jugueteando con un mordedor en su boca y molestándolo para que abriera sus ojos, a ella le encantaba que la sorprendieran porque se reía a carcajadas.

-Rei, es hora de dormir- le dijo de pronto el pelilargo acercándose a la niña que aunque quería seguir jugando se frotaba constantemente los ojitos con la mano.

-¡Oye, escoria!- le agarro del cabello cuando el otro se giró sin prestarle atención.

-¿Qué quieres, jefe?-pregunto aguantándose el dolor.

-¡Tenemos que arreglar esta estupidez!

-¡¿Qué pasa, una semana sin sexo es demasiado para ti?!-Xanxus tomo el vaso del que estaba bebiendo y se lo arrojo al rostro, pero gracias a su acción protectora volteó a tiempo y el impacto lo recibió en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-¡LE HUBIERAS DADO A TU HIJA!- él lo sabía y aun así no pudo evitar que la ira lo consumiera, se levantó y sujetándolo fuertemente los llevo al cuarto. Una vez ahí, Squalo acostó a la nena en la cuna y la música relajante del móvil la hizo dormir profundamente, entonces se aproximó al mayor y sin decir nada lo golpeó con una feroz bofetada.

-¡¿Acción retardada, escoria?!

-¡No soy tu maldita mujer ni menos una fábrica para hacer bebés! ¡Aun sabiendo lo que pase y lo vuelves a hacer, maldito bastardo!

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas, escoria?!- se estaba enfureciendo otra vez, deseaba agarrarlo del cuello para que dejara de hablar, pero lo que le oyó decir lo dejo perplejo.

-¡Cuatro semanas! ¡¿Por qué otra vez?!-Squalo se sentó al borde de la cama, se había alterado demasiado.

-No es posible que lo estés, el efecto de la droga solo dura tres meses luego del parto…

-Díselo a la criatura que está en mi vientre…Luego de que me dijeras lo del embarazo planeado fui a ver un doctor…me dijo que tenía tres semanas de gestación…

-¿Qué más te dijo?

-Solo eso, maldito jefe…- contesto mirando hacia el suelo.

-Mientes, escoria…si fuera solo eso ya me habrías dicho lo de tu embarazo hace una semana ¿prefieres que me entere por otros como siempre?

-El riesgo es muy grande…mi vida corre peligro si sigo adelante con esto…-Xanxus abrió un poco más los ojos.

-Acuéstate, escoria…

-¡No voy a abortarlo!- grito casi suplicando.

-¿Aunque tu vida corra peligro? ¿Por qué?

-Porque es tu hijo…- Squalo acerco su rostro al del moreno y rozo sus labios suavemente contra su piel, este solo cerro los ojos frotándose la sien con los dedos.

Squalo permanecía acostado desde hacía varias semanas, su estado había empeorado, si se levantaba, los demás no le permitían estar de pie, a veces tenía una peligrosa fiebre y el dolor abdominal era mucho más frecuente con el paso del tiempo. Xanxus se quedaba observándolo, aguantando el impulso de aplastar ese vientre con sus propias manos y acabar con eso de una vez.

-No puedo inyectarle la droga a estas alturas, señor Xanxus- le explico tembloroso el médico- Ambas vidas correrían riesgos, ahora solo podemos esperar que el feto no absorba toda la energía vital de su progenitor.

-¡SI NO VAS A AYUDAR, ENTONCES MÁRCHATE, ESCORIA INÚTIL!-Le gritaba apuntándole con sus pistolas.

-¡Cálmate, Xanxus!- hacía de intermediario entre los dos Dino.

-¡Cállate, escoria! ¡Solo preocúpate de cuidar de mi hija!

-Lo sé, no te exaltes- el rubio se acercó al débil pelilargo- ¿Por qué sigues sufriendo, Squalo?

-¿Tu si lo matarías?...solo debo resistir seis meses más…

-¡Pero entonces debes alimentarte! Sin comer no tendrás fuerzas…- decía Cavallone intentando retener entre sus brazos a la bebé que a toda costa deseaba bajarse dando pequeños grititos de frustración.

-Lo único que hago es vomitar… ¡Déjame en paz, potro salvaje!

- Rei te extraña…y en esas condiciones no puedes cuidar de ella- era verdad, su hija estaba más irritable que nunca debido a la disminución de tiempo con su madre y lloraba más de la cuenta. La pequeña sollozaba al ver como no era cargada por el pelilargo.

-ma…mamamá- Squalo estiro sus brazos recibiendo a la niña, Rei sonrió y se abrazó con fuerza, agitándose y saltando contenta ante la aterrada mirada del doctor. Su determinación estaba flaqueando, si no podía estar así todos los días con su nena, tal vez no valía la pena todo ese esfuerzo de salvar al hijo de su jefe, su hijo también…


End file.
